fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Banchō Bosses
The Banchō Bosses(番長上司 Banchō Jōshi) are known for being the Delinquents of the magic world, due to their ideals of using their magic for protection to anything that they choose. The group is well-known for following their own rules and laws, even if it means breaking sacred laws of other governments if need be. There are seven total Banchō Leaders, each with their own command of people in service of any kind to the group, each one goes out to any location of their choosing, either by will or by payment, and protects the territory in their own way. The seven are said to rival in power of the Ten Wizard Saints, but are not as well organization like them, due to their reckless ways of maintaining order and control in their territory. History During some time when guilds were still a new idea to follow by some mages, some groups thought that a place where rules and order was given to the people were bound to fail. They believed that if there was a leviathan, a person that would drop down the order onto the citzens if need be, that it would house a better community and region for all. It was decided by those that they would come together to become that leviathan, deciding that their guild would be the controlling factor when it came to the people. Some officials caught wind of this and decided that the guilds needed to be dealt with. The newly developed Ten Wizard Saints were tasked with hunting down every one of those guilds and destroyed by any means neccesary. Most were successful in the killings, but some found that the word had already spread and ran to protect themselves and those that followed them in service. Hidden, they decided to keep their ideals true and created The Bancho Bosses, Leaders who's power rivaled those of the Saints and went off with their own gangs to take control of any region that wanted them too or payed them to. Code of Conduct Despite how every Banchō boss behaves differently, they all follow one code of conduct as if it were their life, and if one breaks it then all come after the one. *No boss will ever invade another's territory *All bosses must meet when summoned by the Head-Banchō *The boss treats their followers with honor and respect *No boss will ever harm those who can't fight back in strength of magic or physical strength *If any boss is caught stealing from another, the boss will be killed and burned to ashes for all to see, and their loyalist follower will be promoted in their place. Requirements In order for any person to be given the title of Banchō, there are certain requirements that must be overseen in order for the Head-Banchō to make the final decision of who becomes the next boss. *They must be older than 21 to be nominated *Each Nominee must have been in the group for at least 15 years *They must exceed in strength and magic in order to be considered and be of S-class level *They must be the last standing in a battle royal against the other Nominees *Each must have sharp instinct and intellect in order to lead their new group *All current bosses must be in agreement with the winning Nominee Category:Organization Category:Banchō Bosses